Secret Supper
by kasplosion
Summary: Chowder is hungry in the middle of night. What does he do? Go on a secreat expedition of course! -written by kasplosion's brother-


A/N: (kasplosion speaking) I am proud to say that I did not write this fanfiction! My brother wrote it all by himself, but I proof read! Yeah! (: Well, my brother is completely obsessed with Chowder, the new hit series on Cartoon Network. Because of this addiction, he decided to write a story! This is his first completed one and he worked hard! Go ahead, read it!

Disclaimer (brother speaking now) I'll own Chowder when kasplosion hates Avatar. (kasplosion) That means never!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Secret Supper_

"Okay. Just 10 hours, and 54 minutes until breakfast," Chowder thought to himself as he looked at his digital clock. It was 9:06, 6 minutes after his bedtime. 6 minutes that he had been starving.

Chowder looked down to his bottomless belly, and heard it rumble. "It's okay, stomach. You'll get fed in a little while," said the cat/bear/rabbit to his tummy. "I've got an idea! Let's keep our minds off our hunger by thinking of other, happier things."

Chowder proceeded to close his eyes, and imagine a bunny hopping in a field of flowers. _Oh no! It's jumping into Marzipan! Oh no! It's turning pink and wearing a green dress with polka-dots! No! She's trying to trick me into being her boyfriend by persuading me with her cookies, her delicious, mouth watering cookies._ The imaginary aroma filled his nose.

Chowder's eyes shot open, and screamed "That's it! This hunger is driving me crazy!" He turned to his pet stink cloud Kim-chi, "come down stairs with me to get food."

With one of his famous "thptpt"s, the brown stink cloud floated his way to Chowder. The pair tiptoed out the door, and down the spiraling stairs.

When the duo was half way down the stair case, Chowder screamed, "Stop!" Kimchi's hovering screeched to a halt. The purple cat bent over and picked up a gold coin. "Look, Kim-chi! I found a dollop!"

Chowder's best friend let out an annoyed "thptpt."

Chowder stowed the coin away in his pocket and continued on his secret mission. He was closely followed by his pet. Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Kim-chi, you stay here and stand guard." commanded the purple animal as he pointed to the door that would lead to the food stocked kitchen.

Kim-chi loyally waited at the designated door.

Chowder sneakily walked into the kitchen and to a counter. Above the counter was a cupboard filled with cinna mini rolls. He hopped atop the island and reached for the cinna mini rolls. He jumped and jumped but he just couldn't reach them. Then, Chowder noticed a crate that was the perfect size for Chowder to stand on and be able to reach the rolls.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed. The kitten grabbed the box, returned to the spot he was at, and threw it at the rolls. The crate fell, but the pastries didn't follow. "Fall, darn you!" yelled the starving animal while he shook his fists. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets in disappointment.

Chowder's face lit up when he felt a piece of string in his pocket. He pulled it out and tied one end of it to the dollop he found earlier that night. He kissed it good-bye and swung the string around like a lasso. Still holding the other end, Chowder threw the string. It wrapped around the canned rolls and held tight. The animal gave the string a fierce tug. The rope dissented along with a can of frozen cinna mini rolls, and landed directly in front of Chowder. He joyously grabbed the can and held it up to his face, taking a deep breath through his nose.

"Aaaaaaah, the sweet scent of frozen caned cinna mini rolls." Chowder tore open the can and dumped its contents on a china plate. Hungrier now that ever, Chowder shoved the fine china into a microwave. "Hmmm… The can says to put the cooker on low for five minutes, but if I put it on super duper omega high, it should only take 3 seconds!" And he did what he claimed he would and waited…

…3 seconds later.

"Yeah, they're ready." The eager kitten swiped the plate and dropped it immediately. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" He waved his hands and blew on them. "I know what to do!" Chowder took an oven mitt from Mung Daal's equipment box and used it to fan off the rolls. Again, he touched the plate this time saying "Aaaaah, much better."

Just then, Schnitzel entered the kitchen from Mung Daal's "really, really important stuff" room. Laughingly, he chuckled,"Ra radda radda," as he fanned himself with a reasonably real-looking forged check made out to himself for 100 dollops. Then, returning to his normal aware-of-my-surroundings mode, Schnitzel scanned the room for possible witnesses of his crime. He saw no one so, with a satisfied "Radda," he stalked for the room's exit.

Chowder herd a door open and footsteps in the kitchen. Alarmed, he hid beneath the first table he could spot, not forgetting his precious mini rolls. He peaked under the table's cloth, and saw two Schnitzely-looking feet. When the toes headed for a door, the young animal felt safe enough to eat his first roll. He silently munched on it, but he couldn't help letting a crumb hit the floor before Schnitzel left the room. He knew he was doomed.

Quick as a flash, Chowder chomped the ground and started to eat his way down.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaddaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed the rock monster at the evidence of another late-night wanderer. He looked under the table were the sound originated, and saw …a furry, purple tail sticking out of a hole? He grabbed for the tail, but missed. He crawled into the pit and tried again. Once more he failed. The assistant chef attempted to get deeper, but soon realized he was stuck waist-deep in a hole.

While Chowder continued to eat deeper, he felt an angry Schnitzel reach for his tail, giving him motivation to go faster. He heard a loud "Ra raddar r-radda radda!" call after him.

"What do you mean I'm a witness of your crime!? I'm just here for some food!" retorted Chowder now starting to U-turn upward in his pit.

Finally, he reached the surface of the ground, and saw Schnitzel's feet flailing in the air. To make sure that he wouldn't break free, Chowder jumped on him repeatedly, and ran for an exit, calling, "Sorry, Schnitzel, but you already know too much, and I can't risk-" He stopped mid-sentence at the site of a paper on his tail. "Hey! What's this?" He lifted the paper and examined it. "Why is there a fake check on my tail?"

Hearing this Schnitzel summoned every let bit of his strength, and broke out of the prison. The rock monster chased after Chowder with unnatural speed, but the cat/bear/rabbit was too quick for him. He opened a door, and slammed it Schnitzel's face. Schnitzel just barged through it only to be greeted by Kim-chi. He ran through the cloud just as un-phased as when he broke down the door.

Chowder saw the monster come at him and jumped into the door. He closed it in attempt to slow his elder down. Inside he saw his pet and commanded him to attack Schnitzel when he came. Chowder started up the stairs, dropping almost all of his rolls. When he turned around, he saw the assistant chef still after him. He looked down to his last cinna mini roll, and reluctantly threw it at Schnitzel.

The universe must have been smiling on him because the roll smacked the chaser in the head, and was carried by a gust of wind to Chowder's door, knocking it down, and landed just in front of the now broken door.

Chowder accepted the universe's invitation and entered his room. When he turned around, he saw that Schnitzel was not yet ready to give-up his check, and had already recovered from the black-eye-educing-roll. The rock monster started to charge up stairs, but when he reached the foot of the door he slipped on the cinna mini pastrie that seemed to be waiting for him to come, and fell all of the way down the flight of stairs.

_Now _he was ready to give-in.

Chowder, seeing this, happily skipped around his room until he remembered his hunger. "Kim-chi," he wined to the now returned stench puff, "now I have nothing to eat! Oh what will I do?"

"Thptp," retorted Kim-chi in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

Chowder gasped, "You're right, I _do_ keep food under my pillow!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: (brother speaking) If you're wondering why Kim-chi didn't remind Chowder that he keeps food under his pillow, well Chowder didn't ask.

(kasplosion speaking) REVIEWS AREAPPRECIATED! Yeshh, click the button! By the way, thanks for reading! (:


End file.
